


'Cause he was my routine || Larry Stylinson

by resistoperniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistoperniall/pseuds/resistoperniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis/Harry | Conteggio: ~6K |</p>
<p>"E si era lasciato convincere anche quella volta, alla fine, come succedeva sempre, come era abitudine, routine. Perché Harry era abitudine.<br/>[...]<br/>E ora viene solo da ridere tristemente al liscio, pensando al piccolo in questo modo. Perché Harry poteva essere tutto, tranne che un porto sicuro. Era più che altro una zattera persa tra le onde di un mare in tempesta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause he was my routine || Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> E' il mio primo scritto che pubblico su questo sito, dopo essermi finalmente riuscita ad iscrivere non senza alcuna fatica.  
> Okay, comunque. Una Larry che mi è venuta d'istinto e forse anche quella di cui vado più fiera.  
> Spero possa piacervi:)

_“Cause all of me loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose, I’m winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you”_  
_(All of me, John Legend)_

Quando Louis aveva conosciuto Harry, andava ancora a scuola. Era una giornata abbastanza calda, considerando i prototipi di tempo che Londra aveva a marzo, ed era nuovamente in ritardo.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe arrivato in orario nemmeno quella mattina, ma poco gli importava. Ormai i suoi professori erano abituati ai suoi continui ritardi e non perdevano nemmeno più tempo nel riprenderlo o nel minacciarlo con possibili bocciature. Quando arrivò a scuola, però, vide che nel cortiletto deserto e vuoto c'era un ragazzo. Era seduto sulla gradinata che portava al portone d'ingresso, quello che fino a dieci minuti prima era sovrastato da un branco di alunni. Avrà avuto all'incirca qualche anno meno di lui. La testa china a osservare il cellulare, una massa folta di ricci castani e alcuni ciuffi ribelli che ricadevano sulla fronte. Le spalle ricurve in avanti, doveva essere abbastanza alto. Portava delle scarpe ormai consumate e dei pantaloni neri stretti, strappati sulle ginocchia. Il foulard di lana blu a fantasia scozzese messo malamente gli copriva la bocca e la maglia leggermente scollata lasciava intravedere un tatuaggio sul petto. Ma Louis, da quella distanza, e per il fatto che la maggior parte fosse coperto, non riusciva davvero ad identificarne il soggetto. Si avviò e una volta arrivato davanti alle gradinate si bloccò. Non sapeva se chiedere qualcosa al ragazzo o se far finta di niente. Magari, pensò, lo avrebbe adocchiato lui e avrebbe intavolato un discorso. Non gli pareva di averlo mai visto in giro da quelle parti, comunque. Quando il più grande si accorse di non aver nulla da dire al giovane del cortiletto, salì i gradini e si sedette su uno di questi, poco più in alto, lontano dal ragazzo dalla chioma riccia. Fu proprio lui, alla fine, ad avviare la conversazione con un debole ‘Scusa’ che attirò l’attenzione del liscio. Louis gli rivolse lo sguardo, in un tacito assenso che spinse l’altro a continuare. ‘Sai per caso quanto dovremo aspettare per entrare? Ho provato a suonare, ma non mi ha aperto nessuno’ conferì in un soffio, fermandosi ogni tanto per riprendere fiato, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. ‘Non penso ti faranno entrare fino all’inizio della prossima ora’ gli rispose Louis, accennando un sorriso. Quello ricambiò sollevando di poco un angolo della bocca dalle labbra carnose, nell’imitazione di un sorriso sghembo. Dopodiché cadde un silenzio tombale. Nessuno dei due fiatava. Si sentivano solo le voci ovattate degli alunni che provenivano dalle finestre, le macchine che sfrecciavano sulla strada che passava davanti all’istituto, le urla dei bambini che si avviavano all'asilo o a scuola accompagnati dai genitori. Louis prese a giocare distrattamente con i lembi della sua maglietta un po’ scucita, mentre il riccio, di cui, si accorse solo in quel momento, non sapeva nemmeno il nome, aveva di nuovo rivolto il suo pieno interesse al cellulare. ‘Comunque io sono Louis’ esordì alla fine, infastidito dal silenzio tagliente che era caduto sui due, anche se probabilmente questa era una scusa, più che altro voleva conoscere quel ragazzo misterioso che aveva caratterizzato la sua mattinata. ‘Harry’ gli borbottò semplicemente il riccio in risposta.  
* 

E in quel momento Louis aveva pensato che Harry dovesse essere un ragazzo molto timido, chiuso ed introverso. Gli era sembrato estremamente debole ed indifeso, rannicchiato su quel gradino di pietra fredda, nascosto agli occhi indiscreti di chiunque passasse davanti al cancello della scuola, con le ginocchia strette al petto e la testa affondata tra di esse, mentre lo sguardo vagava vacuo, assente. C’era, era lì con lui, ma al tempo stesso sembrava non esserci. Aveva un’espressione persa da qualche altra parte. Louis si era accorto che non era di certo lì, con lui, in quel momento.  
Sembrava un cucciolo spaurito, intimorito, che non sa cosa fare né dove andare. Assomigliava quasi al protagonista di un film che, colpito da un’ improvvisa amnesia, non è nemmeno più sicuro di quale sia il suo nome.  
Ora invece Louis, dopo due anni, vicino a quella descrizione, su un dizionario, sarebbe riuscito a scrivere solamente un nome cui fosse riconducibile: Louis Tomlinson.  
Sì, lui. Perché, in tutto quel tempo, Harry si era dimostrato l’esatto opposto di quello che era parso a Louis in un primo momento, quando lo aveva visto accovacciato in quella scomoda posizione, con gli occhi verdi che brillavano alla luce del sole che iniziava ad elevarsi alto in cielo.  
Non aveva fatto altro che distruggerlo, pian piano, lanciare coltellate su coltellate, sempre più frequentemente, muovendo le lame sempre più a fondo, fino a farlo sanguinare, fino a farlo cedere, fino a fargli implorare silenziosamente pietà. Aveva continuato ad assestare stoccate, ogni volta più dolorose. Non aveva smesso nemmeno per un attimo di prendersi gioco di lui, come se fosse stato uno stupido giocattolino da buttare via appena si sarebbe graffiato. Lo aveva usato ed umiliato, lo aveva ridotto a brandelli. Lo aveva sfruttato. Si era divertito a sue spese, come solo il più menefreghista del mondo potrebbe fare. E mai, mai una volta, si era interessato a lui. Mai gli aveva chiesto come stesse, mai se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Mai i suoi occhi si erano accesi vedendolo arrivare, se non di una passione travolgente, un desiderio sfrenato che non aleggiava nemmeno negli sguardi di Paolo e Francesca, di quelli che della lussuria ne avevano fatto la loro condanna. Mai si era lasciato sfiorare da quelle mani setose e affusolate che cercavano disperatamente un minimo contatto con la sua pelle diafana. Mai si era lasciato sopraffare da dei futili sentimenti, perché di sentimenti non si può vivere. Non è l’amore che ti sfama, non è il dolore che ti disseta, non è la dolcezza che ti rende un salario, non è la paura che ti conferisce una cultura. E di questo Harry ne aveva fatto la sua perla di saggezza. Una credenza che aveva trasmesso a Louis. Gliel’aveva soffocata in gola, incollata tra i suoi mille pensieri autodistruttivi, marchiata sulla pelle candida, iniettata nelle vene. E al contrario di tutto ciò, Harry aveva giocato con lui, con il suo corpo. Lo aveva toccato con le sue mani sporche, lo aveva coperto dei suoi baci languidi, lo aveva accarezzato con quelle dita che si erano macchiate più volte della castità di altri ragazzi. Aveva portato via la sua innocenza, la sua purezza, la sua ingenuità. Perché nonostante fosse più grande di lui, Louis, a differenza del riccio, agiva ancora tra il candore e l’ innocuità dei suoi diciotto anni. Lo aveva sporcato a sua volta, aveva rovinato quel corpo perfetto nella sua gracilità, sfregiandolo con lividi e segni rossastri, traccia della depravazione di cui era stato preda. Perché alla fine, in tutto quello stupidissimo e sbagliato gioco, i ruoli erano più che chiari. Louis era la preda e Harry il predatore. Un predatore accanito, che non aspettava altro se non di impossessarsi del suo bottino. Un predatore perseverante, caparbio, instancabile, ma soprattutto insaziabile. Harry non si stancava mai, non ne aveva mai abbastanza, non riusciva mai a mettere fine alla brama che scorreva nel suo sangue, come se fossero una cosa sola. 

*  
La prima volta che avevano fatto sesso Louis se la ricorda ancora benissimo, nonostante fosse passato più di un anno e avesse provato più volte ad eliminare completamente quei momenti dal cassetto dei suoi ricordi. Ed ora le immagini di quegli attimi sono sfocate, sfumate, come nascoste da una leggera foschia.  
Stava guardando un film, accovacciato sul divano, sotto le coperte, probabilmente con una tazza di cioccolata calda tra le mani, quando era suonato il campanello. Aveva guardato l’ora e, constando che fosse abbastanza tardi, si era chiesto chi potesse essere. Quando aveva aperto la porta, si era trovato davanti un Harry barcollante, con una bottiglia di vodka tra le mani tremanti. Aveva la voce impastata e l’alito che puzzava totalmente di alcool. Lo stesso alcool che aveva coperto il tipico profumo di muschio che ormai Louis riconosceva come ‘casa’, il profumo dei suoi ricci setosi, che tanto piacevano al liscio. Gli aveva chiesto di fare un giro con lui, tra una risata e un’altra, tra un calpestio di piedi e delle botte contro il muro dovute al precario equilibrio. Aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, con quel suo senno di ‘amico responsabile’ che era e che doveva essere, in quanto più grande. Ma mai era riuscito a dire di no a quei grandi occhi da cerbiatto, a quei prati immensi su cui il sole non smetteva un attimo di battere. E si era lasciato convincere anche quella volta, alla fine, come succedeva sempre, come era abitudine, routine. Perché Harry era abitudine. Aveva preso il giaccone, e dopo essersi richiuso la porta dietro le spalle, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore, attento a non svegliare i suoi genitori o qualcuna delle sue sorelle, era uscito, seguendo il riccio e provando a tenere il suo passo veloce e tentennante. Harry non smetteva un attimo di parlare e di ridere, questo Louis se lo ricorda bene. Aveva una risata che si avvicinava molto ad un ghigno sadico quando era ubriaco, così aveva constato il più grande. Avevano camminato per un po’, un lasso di tempo imprecisato, ma che era sembrato durare un’eternità, con Louis che seguiva quello che ormai era riuscito a diventare il suo migliore amico, il suo diario segreto, il suo porto sicuro. E ora viene solo da ridere tristemente al liscio, pensando al piccolo in questo modo. Perché Harry poteva essere tutto, tranne che un porto sicuro. Era più che altro una zattera persa tra le onde di un mare in tempesta.  
Alla fine si erano fermati in un vicolo cieco in cui regnava il buio a causa dell’assenza di lampioni, a differenza di tutte le altre strade. Il riccio si era seduto per terra, la schiena appoggiata ad un muro sudicio, coperto di graffiti e scritte immorali, la bottiglia di vodka che tintinnava tra le sue mani, sfregando sull’asfalto gelido e bagnato. Ed era scoppiato di nuovo a ridere quando, dopo aver fatto segno all’altro di seguirlo, di farsi più vicino, quello era rabbrividito, scuotendo la testa, negando quella richiesta, opponendosi a quella situazione che sembrava così corrotta, notando una nota perversa negli occhi di Harry, ora spenti e accecati dall’alcool e da uno strano cenno di libidine. Ma il più piccolo non si era dato per vinto. Aveva appoggiato distrattamente la bottiglia di vetro a terra, che era poi caduta infrangendosi sulla strada nera, macchiandola di quel liquido assassino, causando non poche imprecazioni da parte del riccio, e si era avvicinato ad un Louis del tutto indifeso, che aveva preso ad allontanarsi con dei piccoli passi all’ indietro, spaventato da quell’Harry che lui non conosceva. E aveva sussurrato il suo nome, un ‘Harry’ che si era perso nell’oscurità di quella stradina, un brivido che era sfuggito tremolante al suo controllo, un soffio che non aveva fatto altro che velocizzare il riccio, stampargli in faccia un ghigno diabolico. E quando gli era arrivato davanti, i corpi separati da un velo d’aria, il petto di Louis che si gonfiava rapidamente a ritmo del suo respiro accelerato contro quello del riccio che fremeva di eccitazione, lo aveva guardato negli occhi, lasciando che una mano andasse sordida a sciupare il corpo indifeso del più grande. Lo aveva preso per i polsi, accompagnandolo con una dolcezza scellerata a scontrarsi contro la parete ruvida dietro di lui. E Louis si era sentito soffocare quando la bocca dell’amico era andata a posarsi aggressivamente sul suo collo scoperto, succhiandolo e leccandolo avidamente, mentre la mano libera si faceva spazio sotto la sua maglietta, toccandolo prepotentemente. E aveva preso a tremare, di nuovo. Tremare di terrore di fronte alla visione di un Harry dall’anima infuocata, di aspettativa davanti ai movimenti sensuali del riccio che si strusciava passionalmente sul suo corpo accaldato. Avevano incatenato i loro sguardi, nel mezzo di quegli atti che chiunque avrebbe ritenuto volgari ed osceni. Una domanda muta negli occhi fattisi scuri dalla bramosia del più piccolo, una risposta tacita in concesso nelle pupille brillanti del più grande. Perché poteva negare quanto voleva, Louis, poteva negare fino alla morte, fino a che ogni singola cellula del suo corpo lo avesse abbandonato, fino a quando il filo intrecciato del suo destino si sarebbe spezzato, ma l’attrazione nei confronti dell’amico non era mai mancata, la voglia di assaggiare ogni angolo di quel fisico asciutto, di poter incastrare le dita nei suoi capelli scompigliati a causa della passione che stava consumando, di marcare il territorio su quella pelle quasi pallida era sempre stata lì, a martoriarlo con la sua costante presenza. E Harry aveva annuito, senza una precisa ragione, poiché a doverlo fare sarebbe dovuto essere piuttosto il più grande. Lo aveva preso per un polso, stringendolo convulsamente tra le sua mani grandi, tirandolo quasi delicatamente con sé. Aveva iniziato a correre per le strade buie di Londra e Louis con lui, mentre le loro ombre si rincorrevano ad alta velocità, come se una cercasse invano di fuggire dall’altra, mentre i loro volti iniziavano ad essere illuminati dalla luce pallida della luna, la mano di Harry che si stringeva ancora attorno al polso del liscio in una presa ferrea. Il riccio si muoveva con passo lesto e sicuro, nonostante la recente sbronza. Lo sguardo di Louis vagava tutto intorno, in quella confusione di luci e ombre, sagome visibili solo ai suoi occhi che sembravano giocare a nascondino, colori indistinguibili che si ingarbugliavano tra di loro. Aveva la vista offuscata e non sapeva nemmeno lui perché le lacrime avessero cominciato a bruciare forte, scagliandosi disastrosamente tra gli argini che si era costruito, come fanno le onde che si abbattono prepotentemente contro gli scogli. Forse era perché Harry gli stava facendo male, stringendolo troppo sgarbatamente, come se avesse paura che l’amico potesse scappare, scappare da lui. Un pensiero impossibilitato che stava sfiorando la mente caotica del più grande, una lacrima che nel frattempo era scappata al suo autocontrollo. Lo stesso autocontrollo che lo stava abbandonando, perché Louis era così stanco in quel momento. Stanco di non sapere dove stessero andando, stanco di sentirsi così piccolo ed indifeso in quel mondo che tutto d’un tratto sembrava essersi ingigantito, stanco di Harry che non lo degnava di uno sguardo e non si accorgeva delle sue lacrime e del dolore che gli stava infondendo. Un dolore così sopraffino in confronto a quello che ancora doveva arrivare. Lo aveva chiamato. Quel nome che, uscito dalle sue labbra sottili, era sembrato sempre così soave, ora tremava, disperdendosi in quel silenzio che faceva quasi spaventosamente paura. E Louis, che il silenzio lo aveva sempre amato, può giurare di avere iniziato ad odiarlo da quando ha conosciuto il riccio. Quel riccio che si era appena fermato, dinanzi un portone scrostato e semiaperto. Si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso, senza far caso ai segni che le lacrime avevano lasciato sulle sue guance ormai increspate. E Louis aveva ricambiato, per dimostrare ad Harry che era forte, che anche lui non si lasciava sottomettere da nulla, da degli stupidi sentimenti. Per palesare il fatto che lui nemmeno sapeva cosa fossero la paura, nonostante in quel momento gli stesse divorando le membra, e il dolore, che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia. Poi Harry lo aveva tirato a sé, la mano che ancora non abbandonava il suo polso minuto, il suo petto che vibrava di frenesia a contatto con la schiena un poco ricurva del liscio. Avevano percorso la rampa di scale, il più piccolo che succhiava repentinamente una porzione del collo di Louis che, lasciando da parte paura e dolore, confusione e inferiorità, si era concentrato solo sulle attenzioni che gli stava porgendo l’amico. Aveva riconosciuto la porta dell’appartamento che Harry condivideva con un altro ragazzo, quando questa si era richiusa dietro di lui. E avevano preso a baciarsi, la lingua di Harry che deteneva il controllo in quel gioco di denti e saliva. Il primo bacio che si erano scambiati e che faceva sempre nascere dei rimorsi nel cuore del più grande. Non avevano nemmeno fatto caso a Zayn, l’altro coinquilino, che era in cucina con un bicchiere in mano e che era scoppiato a ridere quando i due, ancora avvinghiati, gli erano passati davanti diretti alla camera del riccio.  
E in quel letto, tra quelle lenzuola stropicciate, tra le coperte che cadevano sul pavimento, avevano fatto sesso. E a Louis piacerebbe tanto poter dire di averci fatto l’amore lì, con il suo migliore amico. Ma sapeva che sarebbe stato come negare un furto quando il ladro è stato avvistato nel pieno del suo atto. Era inutile mentire, nascondere verità lampanti. Si ricorda benissimo, Louis, del dolore provato ogni volta che Harry affondava in lui, soffocandolo con il suo piacere, mettendo fine a quei propositi che si era predisposto di seguire. Si ricorda di ogni singola lacrima che era scesa sul suo viso, spegnendosi sul suo petto schiacciato contro quello del compagno. Ogni goccia di pianto che Harry aveva eluso, evitandola, permettendosi di far finta che non fosse esistita, che fosse stata solo immaginata dalla sua mente annebbiata dal piacere e dall’eccitazione. Ricorda perfettamente come il verso strozzato con cui Harry aveva riversato il suo appagamento in lui era suonato stonato alle sue orecchie, estremamente sbagliato e inopportuno, aveva crepitato come le unghie strisciate con forza sul nero di una lavagna nuova.  
E, soprattutto, Louis ricorda di come si fosse svegliato solo, la mattina successiva, in quel letto che era ancora macchiato del loro rapporto corrotto. E si era sentito sporco lui stesso poi, ripensando a quello che era successo. Aveva odiato il suo corpo per essersi lasciato toccare in quel modo lascivo, la sua mente per essere troppo debole e senza difese, i suoi occhi perché avevano lasciato scorrere intrepide troppe lacrime quella notte, le sue labbra per aver tremato costantemente e per essersi lasciate baciare indecentemente, il suo cuore perché si era frantumato in mille pezzi, con un suono ovattato, un profondo tono muto e sordo, mentre milioni di rumori esplodevano come granate nella sua testa, dopo quell’umiliazione che gli era stata inflitta. Ma, più di tutto il resto, aveva odiato Harry per avergli fatto tutto quello, per aver usato il suo corpo come se fosse stato un fenomeno da baraccone, per averlo trattato come vengono manipolate le peggio donne di strada, senza il minimo rispetto, senza la minima considerazione.  
E se ne era andato da quell’appartamento, dopo essersi rivestito, contaminando anche quegli abiti del suo peccato, sotto lo sguardo dispiaciuto, colmo di pena e consapevolezza, del ragazzo dalla pelle ambrata.  
Quando era rientrato a casa era stato accolto dalle urla di sua madre che chiedevano spiegazioni, dalle mille domande su dove fosse stato e con chi. Grida che si mischiavano a tutti gli altri pensieri che gli ronzavano in testa, passando in secondo piano. E Louis aveva solo voglia di urlare.  
_Lo vuoi davvero sapere mamma? Vuoi sapere dove sono stato? E va bene!_  
_Sono stato da lui mamma._  
_Sono stato con lui._  
_E mi ha usato._  
_Come se fossi la sua puttana._  
_E ora mi sento sporco, così sporco da farmi schifo da solo._  
Voleva urlare, sì, ma non aveva fatto altro che correre nella sua camera, con le lacrime che avevano ricominciato ad uscire. E poi era stato sotto la doccia per ore, mentre Lottie cercava di farlo parlare, picchiando prepotentemente le mani sulla porta chiusa a chiave dietro cui si nascondeva il fratello.  
Le ginocchia alla fine avevano ceduto e Louis si era lasciato andare tra le mani delle emozioni sotto il getto di acqua gelida che si confondeva con il suo pianto.  
* 

Dopo quella volta, le occasioni in cui si era ritrovato con Harry tra quelle coperte, che gli ricordavano irrimediabilmente la loro prima volta, erano state molte. E, in ogni circostanza, le lacrime che spingevano per abbattere le barriere che difficilmente e duramente si era costruito, quegli stessi schieramenti di piccoli omini immaginari che proteggevano la sua testa da lente e autodistruttive ricadute, quei limiti che aveva imposto alla sua mente per evitare di perdersi tra pensieri masochisti e malati, non mancavano. Pian piano Louis si era abituato al ritmo che la sua vita aveva preso. Proprio la sua vita, che sembrava andare avanti senza di lui, come se egli stesso fosse solo un’ombra tra le figure definite di un dipinto, una stella in procinto di spegnersi in un cielo che, di quei luminosi corpi celesti, ne è pieno, il suono quasi impercettibile e stonato di un flauto in cui si soffia troppo debolmente che in un’orchestra viene coperto da quello armonioso di viole e pianoforti. E Louis non poteva fare altro che restare a guardare. Lui, che di quella vita ne era l’artefice e il detentore, ne era improvvisamente diventato solo uno spettatore. Uno di quegli spettatori che restano, per tutta la durata del film, fermi, completamente immobili su quelle poltroncine troppo scomode, senza dare importanza alla coca cola che gli è stata sbadatamente versata sulla maglietta o alle chiacchiere che il suo vicino continua ad intraprendere con l’amico.  
E poi, passo a passo, era finito per innamorarsi di Harry. Di quel ragazzo che lo stava distruggendo con tutti i mezzi disponibili, che lo stava uccidendo. Si era innamorato di lui tra i ricordi di un letto sfatto e troppo grande per una sola persona, di fodere stropicciate su cui ricadevano ricci sudati e setosi capelli fini, di lenzuola macchiate di una passione depravata, di un vicolo cieco in cui l’aria era pregna di paura e corruzione, di caffè mattutini con troppo zucchero presi in compagnia di Zayn, nella speranza che l’aroma potesse compensare la dolcezza assente nei gesti del piccolo cui era stato costretto per tutta la notte, di docce infinite per sciacquarsi di dosso la mal sanità del loro rapporto e le orme indecorose che ne erano rimaste.  
E anche questo amore, fatto di lacrime e urla soffocate tra i cuscini, era finito per massacrarlo.  
Perché non si può di certo sopravvivere quando il cuore si frantuma in mille pezzi, quei pezzi che si cerca di riattaccare con uno scotch scadente che alla fine continua costantemente a staccarsi. Perché Louis la forza di cucire insieme le parti con uno spesso filo di spago non l’aveva. Non riusciva a tagliare la corda e scappare da quel tunnel nocivo in cui era scivolato senza poterci fare niente. E per di più è alquanto impossibile riuscire a mantenere unito un puzzle a cui mancano degli incastri. Perché Harry si era portato via i frammenti portanti del suo organo mal funzionante. Non si può sopravvivere quando l’aria comincia a mancarti di continuo e i tuoi polmoni la reclamano come se fosse il bene più prezioso e raro del mondo. Non si può sopravvivere quando l’anima fluttua in un mare di immoralità e dissolutezza, quando ti abbandona per paura di essere risucchiata dalla falsità e dall’impurità che ti scorre persino nelle vene, che si mischia al flusso regolato del sangue, facendo accelerare il battito del cuore per poi lasciarlo lì, a rantolare in cerca della dose adeguata, che ti occupa i pensieri, che si incastra tra i pori della pelle e che prende il posto dell’ossigeno impedendoti di respirare.  
*  
Quando Louis aveva ricevuto il messaggio di Zayn erano circa le due del pomeriggio. Era seduto sul divano, mentre le gemelle si contendevano il possesso del telecomando. Aveva promesso alla madre che si sarebbe preso cura di loro mentre lei era al lavoro.  
Quando il cellulare gli era vibrato tra le mani lo aveva sollevato con uno scatto repentino, le dita che tremavano leggermente. Sapeva che era Harry, chi altro avrebbe potuto essere? Ma quel giorno, nonostante ne fossero passati almeno cinque dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, non aveva la minima voglia di trascorrere la notte con lui, ancora stremato e dolorante per quelle passate. Voleva solo stare nella sua camera, sepolto tra le trapunte pesanti, guardando un film strappalacrime al computer, per poi andare semplicemente a dormire e provare a tenere la sua mente lontano dagli incubi, cercando di perdersi tra i bei sogni che caratterizzavano i suoi sonni prima che il riccio entrasse nella sua vita.  
Invece, sorprendentemente, sullo schermo illuminato, sopra una vecchia foto che aveva scattato anni prima con un compagno di classe, spiccava il nome di Zayn.  
Un semplice ‘Puoi venire stasera? E’ importante.’ risaltava tra le righe. L’ansia e l’urgenza ben percepibile tra quelle cinque parole, nonostante mandate tramite uno stupido messaggio. E il liscio non riusciva proprio a pensare ad un motivo cui ricondurle.  
Aveva atteso tutto il pomeriggio che arrivasse il momento di raggiungere il moro. Durante la cena non aveva fatto altro che picchiettare costantemente con il piede contro le gambe di acciaio della sedia, nella speranza che l’ansia gli scivolasse di dosso, tutto di un colpo, così come era arrivata.  
Quando era uscito di casa, le Vans ormai consumate che poggiavano pesantemente sull’asfalto scuro ad ogni passo, le braccia incrociate e strette al petto alla ricerca di un po’ di calore, quell’angoscia morbosa che l’aveva impegnato per tutta la giornata non se ne era ancora andata.  
E quando poi si era fermato davanti alla porta dell’appartamento dell’amico, quella che solo qualche giorno prima avrebbe varcato con la consapevolezza che Harry avrebbe di nuovo usato il suo corpo, aveva trovato Zayn sulla soglia ad aspettarlo. Trepidazione ed inquietudine che si rincorrevano senza sosta nei suoi occhi scuri, il sorriso tirato che rovinava la forma perfetta delle sue gote, conferendo al suo viso un’aria sofferta.  
L’aveva fatto entrare, facendogli un cenno con la mano, e Louis era rimasto immobile, non sapendo cosa fare. Aveva seguito l’altro in cucina che, nel frattempo, aveva raccolto un post-it giallo dal pavimento un poco impolverato. Lo aveva consegnato al liscio, mentre una nota di apprensione si faceva strada nel suo sguardo. Poche parole, un messaggio semplice e conciso, scritto di fretta, le lettere che quasi si confondevano tra di loro, nella scrittura disordinata del riccio.  
Gli occhi di Louis si erano fatti lucidi, di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta da quando il piccolo si era rubato la sua innocenza. E si era ritrovato a chiedersi quante volte avesse pianto per lui in quegli anni. Aveva lasciato che le lacrime scavassero le sue guance arrossate, mentre la mano grande del moro accarezzava la sua schiena scossa dai fremiti del pianto. Gli aveva concesso di versargli un bicchierino di tequila, nonostante Louis non avesse mai bevuto. Aveva ingurgitato il liquido in un sorso solo, sentendo la gola prendere fuoco. Un bicchierino era diventato due, poi tre, poi quattro bicchierini e il ragazzo dagli occhi una volta luminosi si era perso nel suo dolore, cercando di eliminarlo con l’alcool. Era uscito da quella casa, nonostante l’amico avesse cercato di impedirglielo, invano, perché impregnata di ricordi che lo stavano soffocando, che gravavano sul suo petto, facendogli salire un nodo alla gola, rendendolo completamente impotente. Aveva preso a camminare per le vie buie, le lacrime che scendevano senza sosta, la schiena ricurva per il troppo peso che gli premeva sulle spalle, la bottiglia di tequila che gli bruciava ancora in mano. Camminava lasciando che l’oscurità di quella notte lo inghiottisse, portandolo via con sé. Perché tanto, ormai, niente aveva più senso. L’immagine di quel foglietto stropicciato tra le sue mani ancora fissa in testa, mentre la consapevolezza che lui se ne era andato si faceva spazio intorno ad essa. Quando era rientrato il suo cellulare segnava le 4.00 del mattino. E Louis non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse stato per tutto quel tempo, dove fosse finita la bottiglia che aveva preso da casa di Harry, troppo ubriaco per poterlo ricordare.  
Harry. Se ne era andato, così, senza una parola, un messaggio, un saluto. Se ne era andato lasciandolo a bocca asciutta e lacrime facili, troppo facili perché potessero essere trattenute da quelle barriere che avevano preso a vacillare troppo spesso. Aveva fatto le scale barcollando, finendo addosso al muro più volte, permettendo a qualche risolino nervoso di fare capolino tra la lacrime salate. E in quel momento non riusciva a non pensare di essere molto simile all’ Harry di quella sera, quando si era presentato alla sua porta e poi ci aveva fatto l’amore. Non riusciva nemmeno a correggersi, ora come ora, nonostante sapeva fosse stato solo sesso. Quella volta come ogni altra. Ma non di certo per lui, che provava comunque a vederci amore ed affetto in quei gesti che lo avevano sfigurato, in quel rapporto che lo aveva rovinato. Per sempre.  
Ed era andato a letto, seppellendosi sotto strati e strati di coperte, per non permettere che nemmeno un soffio di luce lo sfiorasse, quasi già abituato alle tenebre che lo stavano annientando, dicendo addio al suo desiderio di una nottata ricca di sogni.  
Aveva cercato di dormire, provando a combattere i ricordi dei momenti passati con Harry che si susseguivano uno ad uno tra i suoi pensieri, tentando di mantenere gli argini emotivi abbastanza stabili da non scoppiare nuovamente a piangere di fronte a quelle immagini.  
*  
Avete presente quelle mattine gelide di metà inverno, quando ti svegli e rimani nascosto sotto le coperte pesanti, avvolto dal tenue tepore del piumone, con le gambe incastrate malamente tra le lenzuola leggere che, a cosa servono in pieno inverno, quando la neve cade fitta e le raffiche di vento si fanno man mano più persistenti, non lo sa nessuno, con i capelli aggrovigliati in un qualche modo confuso sul cuscino, un braccio che solleva leggermente la testa ancora pesante di sonno, posto sotto il collo un poco sudato a causa dei sogni intrapresi che ti hanno solo fatto agitare nella notte? Quelle mattine in cui la voglia di abbandonare quel calore rasserenante è del tutto assente e decidi di non alzarti, non ancora, e resti lì, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, a fissare un punto imprecisato del soffitto, a crogiolarti nei tuoi stessi pensieri. Quei pensieri che non ti danno tregua dal giorno precedente, che non ti hanno abbandonato per tutta la notte e che ti fanno innervosire, non poco. Perché più cerchi di eliminarli, di non pensarci, più loro sono lì, ostinati a farti dannare in cerca di una via di uscita. E ti ripeti un 'ora basta, pensa a qualcos’altro' che non fa nemmeno in tempo a sfiorare i meandri più profondi della tua mente e viene subito ripudiato, nemmeno fosse un pensiero sporco, sudicio, vietato. E ti arrabbi perché, diamine, la mente è tua, il controllo ce l’hai tu, il comando è nelle tue mani, ma non c’è nulla da fare, è come se da potente re diventassi un insulso suddito senza importanza. È come se il contratto che ti rende titolare di un’importante impresa venisse strappato in quattro parti e ceduto ad un tuo dipendente. E non ci puoi fare nulla. Ci provi in tutti i modi, ma non ne esiste uno in grado di riattribuirti la facoltà di mantenere il dominio della tua testa. Allora iniziano a tremarti le mani, le palpebre si serrano con uno scatto repentino, la fronte si corruga in uno spasmo involontario, le labbra si scontrano con forza, i denti mordono il labbro inferiore fino a quando il sapore metallico e rugginoso del sangue non ti invade la bocca. E cerchi di riprendere la calma e riassumere un comportamento decente, perché non puoi dimostrarti così debole ai tuoi stessi occhi, non puoi lasciare che dei frivoli pensieri ti sopraffacciano, che abbiano la meglio in questo modo. Tu sei più forte che loro, tu detieni l’egemonia, tu sei padrone di tutto e solo tu li puoi sconfiggere. 

E Louis in quel momento si trovava proprio in una di quelle situazioni.  
Si era svegliato da poco a causa delle urla che giungevano dal piano di sotto. La madre riprendeva le sue sorelline perché spegnessero la televisione e si mettessero il giubbotto, Lottie litigava con Fizzy accusandola di averle rubato il suo maglione preferito, mentre la seconda ribatteva inventando scuse di ogni genere poco credibili perché accompagnate da risatine canzonatorie. Tutte le mattine era sempre la stessa storia e ormai il ragazzo dagli spenti occhi azzurro oceano ci aveva fatto abitudine. Aspettò di sentire la porta d’ingresso sbattere rumorosamente dietro le spalle delle donne di casa, per poi sporgersi leggermente, volgendo lo sguardo alla sveglia che aveva preso a suonare insistentemente un motivetto monotono e spossante. Erano le 7.30. Fissò l’immagine lampeggiante dell’orario trasmessa dalla radiosveglia nella sua mente, prima che i pensieri tornassero costanti a ronzargli per la testa.  
Erano passate due settimane da quando Harry se ne era andato, lasciando un vuoto incolmabile, come a dimostrare che lui, ormai, non aveva più alcun controllo su quella che era la sua vita.  
Quattordici giorni passati segregato in casa, deviando le richieste della madre che cercava di farlo uscire, anche per pochi minuti, spegnendo il cellulare perché la smettesse di vibrare ogni qualvolta Zayn lo chiamava, vale a dire ogni cinque minuti. La vita andava avanti, il mondo continuava a girare, alcune stelle si spegnevano e l’universo non aveva smesso di sostituirle, sua madre andava ancora al lavoro e le sue sorelle a scuola, suo padre era sempre fuori casa, probabilmente con qualche amante, e la sua vicina continuava ad uscire la mattina presto per portare a spasso il suo cagnolino. Lui, invece, a differenza di tutto il resto, era ancora fermo, perso nel suo idillio immaginario. Immaginario perché la sua poteva essere tutto tranne che una vita tranquilla.  
Louis era stanco, era stanco e si sentiva completamente impotente. Impotente ed inutile. Perché almeno, quando c’era Harry, a qualcosa serviva. Certo, lo sfruttava e lo aveva fatto soffrire, molto, ma quando era con lui si sentiva un po’ meno superfluo. Sapeva che per Harry sarebbe sempre servito a qualcosa, anche se solo per usare il suo corpo e sfogare la sua passione.  
Ora invece era tutto diverso. Harry non c’era più e Louis si sentiva inutile e del tutto solo. Perché Harry era tutto quello che aveva. Era sopraffatto dai suoi pensieri e da quelle emozioni che lo stavano portando alla distruzione, gli stessi pensieri che lo stavano conducendo a credere che la sua esistenza fosse eccessiva.  
Niente sarebbe cambiato se lui se ne fosse andato, il mondo sarebbe andato avanti con il suo corso, così come la vita di tutti gli altri. E lui si sarebbe finalmente sentito in pace, senza più rimorsi e sensi di colpa, senza idee masochiste che gli frullavano in testa e senza complessi di inferiorità.  
Non ci sarebbe più stato nessun Harry e nessun amore che non sarebbe mai potuto essere ricambiato. Niente più lenzuola tra cui fare sesso e offrirsi apertamente all’unica persona che poteva farlo suo. Niente più Zayn e telefoni che suonano ininterrottamente e caffè troppo zuccherati le mattine in cui ci si sveglia soli in un letto in cui si dovrebbe essere in due. Niente più sogni di coccole dopo aver fatto l’amore e di mani setose che accarezzano capelli ricci. 

Era in bagno, ad osservare il suo riflesso nello specchio e chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto il Louis sempre sorridente e con gli occhi luminosi di qualche anno prima. Il viso smorto, lo sguardo spento, l’azzurro dei suoi occhi, gonfi e rossi, che era ormai coperto dalle sfumature di grigio fumo, la bocca fine distorta in una smorfia sofferente, le guance scavate dalle troppe lacrime. Era dimagrito e le costole risaltavano sotto la pelle rovinata. E Louis non si era nemmeno reso conto di quello che stava facendo quando, dopo essere tornato in camera e aver preso un foglio, ci aveva scritto sopra quattro semplici parole, con mano tremante. Non si era reso conto di cosa stesse facendo quando aveva aperto l’armadietto vicino al lavandino e ne aveva tratto un barattolo di sonniferi, mentre gli occhi pizzicavano e le lacrime erano sempre più difficili da trattenere. Ne aveva rovesciate una manciata nella mano sinistra, per poi stringerle in un pugno troppo debole per mantenerle tutte. Alcune erano cadute, ma a Louis non poteva importarne niente. Non quando aveva appena messo in bocca quelle che ancora teneva in mano, deglutendo a fatica, per poi ingoiarne di nuove.  
Le pastiglie sfregavano contro le pareti ruvide della gola, scendendo, una ad una, dopo essere slittate sulla lingua bagnata dalla salivazione troppo alta. E Louis aveva stretto forte il bordo del lavabo quando la testa aveva preso a vorticare vertiginosamente, facendogli crescere la nausea e gli occhi avevano cominciato ad appannarsi, il pianto che ancora non si placava. Era scivolato a terra, portando con se il bigliettino strappato da una pagina di diario. Aveva pensato ad Harry, mentre le palpebre si facevano pesanti, troppo pesanti, il capo non smetteva un attimo di girare e l’aria non riusciva più ad entrare. Aveva pensato ad Harry anche quando quel giro mortale senza fine sulle montagne russe si era concluso, gli occhi si erano finalmente chiusi, la testa si era fermata, il senso di nausea si era assopito e il suo cuore aveva rilasciato l’ultimo battito, mentre una lacrima remota cadeva sul foglio, macchiando le parole.  
_‘Perché lui era abitudine’ ___


End file.
